This Is the Falcon
"This is the Falcon" is a rap song performed by Daniel Baxter. It is a parody of the song "This is America" by Childish Gambino / Donald Glover, who plays Lando Calrissian in Solo: A Star Wars Story. A snippet of the song was first rapped by Lando in "How Solo Should Have Ended," with a full version released afterwards. Lyrics Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah What about Lando? Yeah (Oh, Lando) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah What about Lando? Yeah (Oh, Lando) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah What about Lando? Yeah (Oh, Lando) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah What about Lando? (Oh, Lando) We just wanna gamble (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Gamble drink the juice (Oh, Lando) Playin' cards for money (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) But you're gonna lose, oh (Oh, Lando) You think you're a smuggler (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Smuggler just like me (Oh, Lando) Sit down at the table (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Buckle up, baby! (Oh, Lando) He just wanna swindle (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Tryin' to steal my ship (Oh, Lando) He think he's a scoundrel (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Layin' down the chips (Oh, Lando) He thinks he's gonna take me (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) But I can't be beat (Oh, Lando) Takin' all your money (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) 'Cause cards are up my sleeve (Oh, Lando) This is the Falcon (Hey!) It made the Kessel Run (Whoa!) Lando Calrissian (Yeah!) Don't try to steal it, Han (Huh!) This is the Falcon (Hey!) It made the Kessel Run (Whoo!) Lando Calrissian (Hey!) Qi'ra's in Crimson Dawn (Whoo!) This is the Falcon (Yea!) It made the Kessel Run (Huh!) Light speed be zippin' on (Hup!) TIE fighters be chasin' 'em (Whoop!) Yeah, this is the Falcon We got Empire hysteria (Oh!) I got the capes (Yeah!) If I could I would marry 'em (Oh!) Yeah, yeah, this is an Enfys Nest (Yeah!) Yeah, yeah, this is some Wookiee chess (Huh!) Yeah, yeah, L3, she wants me bad (Way!) Yeah, yeah, don't break my ship in half (Whoo!) Yeah, yeah, I'm so suave like yeah (Ooh!) I'll kiss your hand like yeah (Ooh!) Hyperdrive like yeah (Zoom!) Hello, what have we here? What do we have here? Someone tell me What do we have? (Lando! Spaceship!) Get yo' spaceship! (Lando! Spaceship!) Get yo' spaceship! (Lando! Spaceship!) Get yo' spaceship! (Lando!) This is the Falcon (Yep!) It made the Kessel Run (Ho!) Lando Calrissian (Yeah!) Don't try to steal it, Han (Hoo!) This is the Falcon (Yea!) Get the Coaxium (Hey!) Shootin' our blaster guns (Huh!) Darth Maul be showin' up (Ooh!) Look how I'm runnin' now (Hey!) It's admitted (Hey!) I'm on top (Top, top!) I'm Cloud City (Yeah! Whoo!) I'm gonna run it (Yeah! Run it!) Watch me stream (Watch me stream! Whoo!) This is Lobot (Lobot! Blech!) That's my team I'm the Mack (Whoo!) Ooh, Sarlacc! (Sarlacc!) Ooh! Get it off me! (Get it off me!) Now smirk it (Smirk it!) Rebel fights! Rebel fights! Rebel fights! (Hey!) Carbonite! Carbonite! Carbonite! (Whoo!) I'm gonna talk like I walka (Whoo!) You gonna bathe with Chewbacca Hello, what have we here? (Cloud City) What do we have here? (The Empire has just taken over) Someone tell me What do we have? (Lando! Spaceship!) (Y'all nerfherders better get the heck outta here) What do we have? (Lando! Spaceship!) Get yo' spaceship! (Lando! Spaceship!) Get yo' spaceship! One, two, three! Get down! Hello, what have we here? What do we have here? Someone tell me What do we have? (Lando! Spaceship!) Get yo' spaceship! (Lando! Spaceship!) Get yo' spaceship! (Lando! Spaceship!) Get yo' spaceship! (Lando! Spaceship!) Oh, you're just a Star War in this galaxy far, far away Oh, what would we do without you, Lando Calrissian? Trivia * In the snippet sung in "How Solo Should Have Ended," Han's name in the line "Don't try to steal it, Han" is pronounced properly with an "ah" sound. In the extended version, it is instead pronounced with an "aa" sound, which is how Lando usually pronounces it. ** The YouTube outro for "How Solo Should Have Ended" has Lando rapping about subscribing to HISHE in the style of "This is America." * One of the "Spaceship!" cries in the music video is accompanied by footage of Benny exclaiming, "SPACESHIP!" in The LEGO Movie. Category:Songs